Project Summary/Abstract The proposed project will develop a wearable health examination simulator for standardized patient (SP) actors and healthcare students. Significance: Until recently, most clinical teachers and medical students have regarded using medical students as surrogate patients for peer teaching of physical examinations and clinical skills as practical and uncontroversial. Recent changes to medical curricula and privacy considerations have led to questions and policy modifications about the acceptability of this practice. Hypothesis: We hypothesize that creation of a wearable health simulation can overcome issues associated with peer physical examinations and that such a system can enhance and aid these educational interactions by providing a more encompassing, structured, and realistic simulation experience. Specific Aims: To prove feasibility of the proposed system in Phase II, IDL and its collaborators will: (1) Design a suite of simulation curricula for use with the system, (2) Develop a production-ready system, interactive tools, and implement the curricula, and (3) Evaluate the system through human subject testing and expert evaluation (non-clinical trial).